User blog:Nightslayer2/Batman: Mystery of The Owl-Man
'' Batman: Mystery of The Owl-Man'' is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment under its DC Entertainment label. The game is a sequel to 2016's Batman: The Enemy Within which was based on Bob Kane and Bill Finger's Batman character. Approximately months after Batman defeated John Doe and the Pact, James Gordon has retired from the GCPD and appointed Captain Floyd Lawton to be the new police commissioner. However, during Gordon's retirement ceremony, Tobias Whale arrives to kidnap several politicians and businessmen, including Bruce and Bruce's COO Lincoln March (James Frain). Depending on if Tiffany has started working for the Agency, or has been turned over to the law, or became a fugitive, either her or Selina will rescue Bruce as Bruce is being beaten by a corrupt cop named Arnold Flass. Bruce, Selina or Tiffany will be forced to leave the hostages behind because of explosives. Alfred, depending on if Bruce gave up being Batman or refused, will support Bruce's decision to become Batman again. Bruce and Selina or Tiffany go to Gordon for help. Gordon assigns a task force led by Floyd Lawton, the new police commissioner, to assist in rescuing the hostages. However, Whale manages to escape and is later ambushed by a mysterious man known as Owl-Man. Owl-Man uses a chokuto to kill Whale's henchmen and warns Whale to stay away from the Batman since Owl-Man wants to have the pleasure of killing the vigilante himself. Owl-Man begins his killing spree by killing several people such as Alicia Hunt, a former supermodel, and mobster Chuckie Sol. Batman meets FBI Special Agent Vic Sage, who has been sent to investigate the case. Sage agrees to let Batman help and gives all the details he has. He even reveals that the two victims were conne cted to Carl Grissom which is common between the two of them. During this time, either if Bruce starts supporting the Arkham project or with improving the GCPD, Agent Sage will still have interactions with him. If Bruce is supporting Arkham, Sage will interact with Bruce since his role is to ensure that only the criminally sane end up there and not the sane. If Bruce is supporting the GCPD, Sage will interact with Bruce at Wayne Enterprises only to report to him on the progress of the force since Wayne Enterprises convinced the FBI to form an alliance with the police. In flashbacks, Bruce returned home to Gotham City from training abroad in martial arts, man-hunting, and science for the past 12 years. After refusing a proposition from a teenage prostitute Holly Robinson, Bruce is reluctantly drawn into a brawl with her violent pimp and is attacked by several prostitutes, including dominatrix Selina Kyle. Two police officers shoot and take him in their squad car, but a dazed and bleeding Bruce breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash. The player then has the option to whether or not save the two police officers. Bruce reaches Wayne Manor barely alive and sits before his father's bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him the inspiration to become a bat. While helping Sage with his investigations, Batman learns that someone has been killing criminals in cold blood and suspects that it might be whoever killed Hunt and Sol. Batman intercepts the vigilante, who calls himself Dead Shot, during a bank robbery. However, Dead Shot gets away, as does Jerome Valeska, the leader of the robbers. F.B.I Special Agent Vic Sage forces one of the robbers to reveal Valeska's location and Batman saves him from Dead Shot. Batman later stages a bank robbery to lure out Dead Shot. Bruce manages to subdue Dead Shot, however, Dead Shot escapes before Bruce could unmask him. Owl-Man later tracks down Dead Shot and fights him since he almost killed the Batman. However, Dead Shot escapes after Owl-Man throws him out the window and unmasks himself revealing to be Lincoln March. If Tiffany sided with the Agency or has become a renegade fugitive, then she will work with Owl-Man as an ally. Tiffany gives Owl-Man more information about Bruce. Owl-Man then attacks and hospitalizes Gordon, injecting him with a chemical virus developed by Carl Grissom and his company Grissom Industries. In cahoots with AK Desmond, Grissom released the chemical virus in the Narrows where Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered, threatening many lives, while Grissom Industries produced a cure, the price of which went from $10 a pill to $1,000 overnight. Batman then discovers that Grissom infected the people of the Narrows and went after him. Grissom attempted to bribe Batman into leaving him alone, however, Batman refused. Grissom then fled from Batman (similar to Rupert Thorne in the first episode of The Batman) and Batman failed to save Grissom from falling to his death. When tracking down Owl-Man, Tiffany (if the player chose to make her fugitive or she went to work with Waller and the Agency) will reveal her allegiance. Sage investigates Grissom's penthouse and sends what he discovers to Batman just before the villain captures him. In the 1980s, Grissom had an illegitimate son with his mistress before Alicia named Celia Kazanathakis. Celia then revealed that they had a son together and Grissom paid to have Celia move to Coast City. Grissom and Celia's child would now be in his 30s and may be seeking vengeance for what happened to his father. Batman deduces that Owl-Man is at the place where Grissom died and goes there alone. He finds Owl-Man and fights him. Owl-Man escapes and Batman rescues Agent Sage. Bruce remembers that while fighting Owl-Man, Owl-Man showed him a move that Ra's Al Ghul taught Bruce when Bruce was training with him. He goes to visit Ra's either as himself or as Batman in Bhutan. Ra's admits that Owl-Man approached him with a blue poppy in his monastery and has already deduced that Bruce was Batman. Ra's became impressed with Owl-Man and granted his request to train so that Owl-Man would learn the ways of the League of Assassins. Afterward, Ra's released Owl-Man on condition that Owl-Man followed the League's traditions. When Bruce or Batman reveals what Owl-Man has been doing, Ra's becomes enraged and orders a manhunt for Owl-Man. Ra's reveals to Bruce that Owl-Man called himself Lincoln March. Meanwhile, Vic Sage went to visit Owl-Man's alleged mother Celia Kazanathakakis. However, Celia refused to help Vic with his investigation believing that Roy is only doing this because he is hurt and scared because of what happened to his father. Sage then has Celia arrested for refusing to obey a court order in giving the FBI her son's name. When Bruce returns to Gotham, he tries to help Gordon who struggles to protect Whale from Dead Shot. Dead Shot attempts to assassinate Whale at court only for him to be subdued. He is then unmasked to be Floyd Lawton. Lawton reveals that his daughter Zoey and his ex-wife were killed years ago when he was taking them out to dinner. Tobias Whale ordered the hit and Lawton decided to take matters into his own hands when there was not enough evidence to convict him. Depending on the situation, Tobias Whale will either survive Dead Shot's attack or die. Bruce later confronts Lincoln either as himself or as Batman at the Wayne Enterprises parking lot and Lincoln reveals that he hates Bruce for failing to save his father, that his real name is Roy Kazanthakakis, and Bruce will not be prepared for what is about to come. Bruce is later sent a body at Wayne Enterprises, identified as politician Rupert Thorne. As it turned out, Thorne was killed by Thomas Wayne when Hamilton Hill was running against Thorne for mayor many years ago. While in prison, Lawton meets either Tobias Whale (if he surived the events) or Ra's. Ra's or Whale motivates Lawton to kill Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, who runs the prison. Lawton survives and an impressed Ra's or Whale arranges for Lawton to be released from prison. The player then has an option to whether or not work with Lawton. Bruce meets Thorne's brother Matthew Thorne, who is a doctor. Either using force or pleading to Matthew, Matthew will reveal the truth about Grissom to Bruce and either Tiffany, Alfred, Selina, or Vic (depending on if Batman revealed his identity to him or not). As it turned out, Grissom had a loving relationship with Roy which is why he kept Roy's baby pictures in his office and Roy went on to follow in his father's footsteps by becoming a lawyer for his company. However, Roy started to mistreat Grissom's employees and showed no remorse for it. Roy even had a violent temper and one time almost beat an employee to death. Grissom then asked Matthew Thorne to diagnose Roy's condition and Thorne discovered that Roy suffered from Schizoid Personality Disorder. Thorne then reported it to Grissom. Grissom, now completely disturbed by his son's behavior, wanted nothing to do with him anymore despite Roy loving his father very much. Grissom was in the process of disowining Roy when he infected the people of the Narrows and had plans to change his will. If Grissom had written the will, Alicia would've gotten everything he had except for Roy and Celia. However, Grissom never got to carry out his plans because of his death. Batman then stops Lincoln from releasing Grissom's virus into Gotham. The player also has an option to whether or not tell Lincoln the truth about his father. If Lincoln learns that his father planned to disown him, he will commit suicide. If Lincoln does not know the truth, then he will be killed by Dead Shot. If Lincoln is killed by Dead Shot, the player will have the option of trying to arrest him or thank him and then let him go believing that what Lawton does is a necessary evil. Bruce will then meet with Gordon and offer him a job at Wayne Enterprises as his new COO due to Lincoln's death which Gordon will accept. In the post-credits scene, Ra's will be watching Batman after Batman subdues a group of muggers. He then leaves impressed with Batman and believing he has found one worthy to be his heir. Category:Blog posts